


King Arthur

by ami_ven



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Hey Cinderella!, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So named because though he is now Prince Charming, King Arthur one day will be…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "prince charming"

“Hey, Cinderella.”

They had been married for almost forty years, but she had never heard Arthur say her name quite like that, not even a few days earlier, when he’d delivered the horrible news.

Cinderella rose from her armchair beside their bedroom fireplace, and pulled her husband into a gentle hug. “Oh, Arthur.”

“I just can’t believe he’s gone,” he said, into the shoulder of her dressing gown. Her new black mourning dress hung in the wardrobe next to Arthur’s new black tunic, waiting to be worn. “I thought Dad would live forever.”

“So did I,” she said, pulling back a little.

“It’s was Dad’s idea to have the masked ball,” he said. “That’s where we met.”

Cinderella frowned. “I met you in the garden. Remember?”

“You met _Arthur_ in the garden,” Arthur corrected. “You met _Charming_ at the ball.”

“I suppose I did,” said Cinderella. “Then it was lucky for me that they were both the same man.”

“Who was?”

“You, silly.”

Arthur brightened, “Oh, right,” then his expression fell again. “I’m king now, Cinderella. What do I do? I don’t know how to be king!”

Cinderella kissed him, softly. “Of course you do, Arthur. You’ve been watching a wonderful example your whole life.”

He smiled. “Yes, I have, haven’t I?”

His queen smiled back. “You will be a good ruler, King Arthur Charming.”

THE END


End file.
